Yoshi's Island 2
Yoshi's Island 2 is the second level on Yoshi's Island in Super Jessicake World. Finishing the level is compulsory for beating the game, since Yoshi's Island 1 could be avoided. The level introduces many reoccurring elements, such as Yoshi, Gophers, Pupkin Cakes, Berries, and Beanstalks. The level has a forest theme. Overview At the beginning of the level, the first of many red Berries can be seen. Soon after, there is a Red Head on the ground which can be thrown into a series of Pupkin Cakes on a plateau, providing the player with many points and an extra life. There are two ? Blocks ahead and, given that the player already has beaten the Yellow Switch Palace, a yellow ! Block containing a Super Mushroom. The next pair of ? Blocks not only contains a Coin, but also Yoshi. When proceeding, the player comes across a Message Block giving information about the Spin Jump. There are also some more red Berries here that Yoshi can eat. After defeating a red-headed Pupkin Cake and a Shoppet without a Head, the player can easily reach the first Dragon Coin, surrounded by some regular Coins. When continuing, another Shoppet without a Head can be seen about to step into a Green Head. Yoshi's abilities make it easy to defeat those. The second Dragon Coin can be found here as well. After going up some steps, the player is attacked by a Chargin' Chuck who protects the third Dragon Coin. A Message Block right before the Midway Gate describes the function of the same. After two yellow Warp Pipes, a ? Block provides a second chance to get Yoshi in this level, or a 1-Up Mushroom if Yoshi is already there. New enemies, Gophers, are introduced after this. The right Rotating Block here releases a Beanstalk. Climbing up gives the player access to a row of clouds and the fourth Dragon Coin (Yoshi cannot go up the Beanstalk). The final Dragon Coin can be found just afterwards back on the ground, after another Gopher. There is also a pink Berry on a nearby bush.. The player can slip into the blue Warp Pipe ahead, taking them to an underground room with six winged ? Blocks and four Grab Blocks. Jessicake and Rainbow Kate can Double Jump off Yoshi to reach the ? Blocks, or they can throw the Grab Blocks. They all contain Coins, except for one which contains a 1-Up Mushroom. When leaving the underground room through the green Pipe, the player finds themselves right next to a Warp Pipe with a Jumping Venus Fly Trap inside. After this, a Switch Block surrounded by Rotating Blocks can be seen. Hitting the lower central Block makes the Switch Block drop, and hitting the Switch Block turns the Coins to the right into solid Blocks. The player now can walk right onto the Blocks and thus avoid the Chargin' Chuck below and reach a high score at the Giant Gate. Enemies *Pupkin Cake: 8 (red) *Shoppet without a Head: 2 (1 red, 1 green) *Lookout Chuck: 2 *Gopher: 5 *Jumping Venus Fly Trap: 1 In Other Languages Category:Levels